


it's cold

by yueninja



Series: Time Travel AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueninja/pseuds/yueninja
Summary: Baekhyun's point of view for one winter night.





	it's cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (◕ ◡ ◕)  
> unbeta'd as always

He’s staring again. Baekhyun knows he should stop and he can even see Kyungsoo’s neck tensing as he notices.

“Soo,” Baekhyun calls out softly, keeping his head on his arms and watching Kyungsoo turn around slowly.

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?” He knows what he’s doing, but he asks anyway.

“I’m peeling the carrots,” Kyungsoo says, holding up a carrot and his small knife. 

“Do you need any help?” There’s rice in the pot and the soup has been on the stove, simmering for nearly an hour. Kyungsoo has asked him to check it once to make sure there was enough water in it, but other than that, Baekhyun’s been sitting there, head on the table, as he watches Kyungsoo chop and peel multiple vegetables, fruits, and meat.

“No, I’m okay,” Kyungsoo says, giving Baekhyun a sweet smile that’s been harder to ignore these past few days, weeks.

“Can you give me something to do?” Baekhyun asks, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

“Don’t you have some article to be writing?” Kyungsoo asks as he begins to chop the carrots into thin long strips.

“No, I finished almost everything and Jongdae offered to work the entire break, so there’s nothing for me to do.”

“Aren’t you an editor? Don’t you have things to edit?” Kyungsoo asks looking down at Baekhyun, who’s idly playing with a strip of carrot skin.

“I finished. Or Jongdae stole it from me. Or Junmyeon is looking over it instead.” Baekhyun pouts and brings the skin closer to inspect it. “Soo, give me something to do.”

“Go check if there’s enough water in the pot,” Kyungsoo says, pointing to the pot with his knife.

“Yessir.” Baekhyun gets up and walks over to the stove. When he opens it, he smells the spices and meat and can’t help but moan out loud. Maybe a little obnoxiously. 

“Stop drooling over it and tell me if there’s enough water,” Kyungsoo says, but his tone is teasing and Baekhyun has the urge to turn around to see his smile. He resists it.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, checking this time. “It’s more than halfway full.”

“Is it above or below the food?” Kyungsoo asks from his position at their table.

“A little below.” He can see the bubbles forming underneath the beef.

“Add another bowl,” Kyungsoo says, still looking down at his carrots.

“Which bowl?” Baekhyun asks, even though there’s already one clearly out in front of him.

“That one,” Kyungsoo says in an oblivious voice. Probably too concentrated on his carrot chopping.

“Where should I fill it up to?” Baekhyun asks, hoping Kyungsoo will stop paying so much attention to the vegetable.

“Until the water barely covers the food.”

“No, not the pot. The bowl I’m filling up.” Baekhyun’s leaning against the counter, back to the sink, when Kyungsoo finally looks up.

“However much you need,” Kyungsoo says with a poker face, but Baekhyun can see the unimpressed look behind his eyes.

“Okay,” Baekhyun turns back around and stares out at the snow covering the town. “Do you want to take a walk tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says, much closer than before. Baekhyun turns around and grins when he sees Kyungsoo walking up behind him. The knife and carrots have been left at the table and Kyungsoo leans over Baekhyun to look out the window with him. “I don’t know how far we’ll be able to walk though.”

“I’ll carry you if you need me to,” Baekhyun says with a cheeky grin and Kyungsoo reaches up to push his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t make it three feet.”

“Yes, I would.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I would.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No-,” Kyungsoo cuts himself off and shakes his head, ducking his head down so that Baekhyun can’t see his expression. “Whatever.”

“So…” Baekhyun can feel disappointment when Kyungsoo walks back to pay attention to his vegetables again. “…I can.”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo suddenly seems a lot more closed off and Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should ask why. It’s not like they can go downstairs to play with Sojin and have her gently coax a smile out of him. There’s at least two more weeks before Baekbeom will come back.

Baekhyun fills the pot up and stays at the sink, observing Kyungsoo as he transfers all the food into a bowl and starts peeling the onions.

“Sorry, am I not good enough company?” Baekhyun says with a teasing lilt to his voice as he dumps the water into the boiling pot. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the onions, which doesn’t look very fun, and shakes his head.

“You’re fine.”

“Ouch,” Baekhyun says as he pushes off of the counter and walks back to the table. “I thought we were closer than that.”

There’s that tense of the shoulders again. Baekhyun doesn’t comment on it, but he does walk up next to Kyungsoo and put a hand on his back.

“Good form,” he says as he slots his chin into the junction of Kyungsoo’s shoulder and watches over it as Kyungsoo continues to peel the onions. “You know I can do that, right?” Baekhyun reaches his arm around Kyungsoo’s side and takes the onion from him.

Kyungsoo’s hands freeze and he turns to Baekhyun with a surprised look on his face. When he notices their proximity, Kyungsoo knocks the second onion off the table and almost puts his hand right on top of the knife. Baekhyun reaches out and pulls him away from the table, laughing.

“Sorry, did I spook you?” Baekhyun asks, not quite letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand yet.

“A little.” He looks down at Baekhyun’s hands, but he doesn’t let go either. “I can peel the onions.”

“You’ve been cooking every single day. I think it’s time I stepped in,” Baekhyun says, grinning at Kyungsoo’s flustered expression. He doesn’t look as closed off as before. 

“What if you mess up?” Kyungsoo asks, watching Baekhyun carefully as he starts to rub the rest of the skin off.

“Have a little more faith in me, Soo,” Baekhyun says as he concentrates on the onion. “I’ll be a master chef in no time.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo says in an unconvinced voice, but he lets Baekhyun finish the onions.

~

He’s slept with one other man before. There was always something much more unspeakable about it for too many different reasons. Yixing had eventually broken it off, and Baekhyun had felt ashamed and relieved.

With Kyungsoo it feels much easier. There’s none of that guilty, desperate smell of sex in the air. All they do is sleep. He doesn’t know what possessed him to ask Kyungsoo in the first place, but after that it was like the two of them had some unspoken agreement. Kyungsoo would wait until Baekhyun was ready to go to bed, and Baekhyun would nudge him from the living room to the bathroom to the bedroom.

His favorite part was when they climbed under the covers and Baekhyun would wait a few minutes, maybe five, maybe thirty, until he felt sure that Kyungsoo thought that he was asleep. Then he’d wrap his arms around him so that they were spooning, and his favorite part, his absolute favorite part, would be when Kyungsoo curled in onto Baekhyun’s arms and press a little closer to him. 

Tonight it’s the same. They climb into bed full and sleepy from the stew and the other foods that Kyungsoo whipped up. As they lay there, Baekhyun notices the light of the moon reflecting off of the snow and watches his breath disappear in puffs. It’s cold.

Kyungsoo shivers a little next to him and Baekhyun moves a little closer to him as he keeps his eyes on the window so that if Kyungsoo looks over it looks like he did it subconsciously. When Kyungsoo continues to keep his back to him, Baekhyun moves a little closer. And closer. And closer. 

Baekhyun’s close enough so that if Kyungsoo turned around they’d be nose to nose and Baekhyun can actually feel Kyungsoo’s body shivering a little.

“It’s cold,” Baekhyun says plainly. His voice sounds louder than usual as he breaks the silence.

“Is there a draft up here?” Kyungsoo answers back. He turns around and Baekhyun resists the urge to move back, instead watching Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as his eyelashes brush his own.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, definitely not sorry. “I was cold.”

“That’s okay,” Kyungsoo says with his poker face again. Baekhyun grins and lets one of his feet bump into Kyungsoo’s.

“Can we hug?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo manages to keep a straight face as he gives Baekhyun a long look. “Because you’re cold?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says as he hooks his foot around the back of Kyungsoo’s knee this time. “Cuddling would be much warmer.”

“Cuddling?” Kyungsoo repeats as he lets Baekhyun pull his legs closer. “We have about three blankets.”

“But you’re still shivering,” Baekhyun says, lightly settling his right arm on top of Kyungsoo’s hip, letting him knock it off if he wants to. He doesn’t.

“It’s cold,” Kyungsoo says, repeating Baekhyun’s words.

Baekhyun hums in agreement as he pulls Kyungsoo closer. Kyungsoo’s eyelashes brush his cheeks and Baekhyun wonders if he’ll get a kick in the shin. He’s never done this when they’re facing each other.

“For someone so small, you’re really warm,” Baekhyun says jokingly trying to ignore the twist of his stomach as Kyungsoo stares back at him with those eyes.

“You’re only a little taller than I am, Baek,” Kyungsoo says in a quiet voice. He blinks again and Baekhyun feels like he’s been punched in the stomach when he realizes how much he wants to kiss him right now. He forces his eyes back up to Kyungsoo’s and is thankful it’s darker in the room.

Kyungsoo finally ducks his head down a little and leans in a little. Baekhyun swallows drily when they stop talking after that. If Kyungsoo didn’t move, he wasn’t sure what he would’ve done.

“Go to sleep, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says a few minutes later. 

It was probably his thumping heart that gave him away. Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping, not posting, so I'm sorry if this was a little messy ◕ ◡ ◕


End file.
